


Storge

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Captain Jonas Hunter [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android!Gideon, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Storge-the strong bond, kindship between people, between a parent and a child. The type of love that Jonas and Gideon have. Even if it's not always obvious.





	Storge

**Author's Note:**

> This was funnier in my head, but hey, I wrote something!

**1\. Dance**

“Put your hand on my waist.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Captain Hunter, do as I say.” Gideon glared at her tall Captain as best she could. “People are watching,” she hissed, leaning in, “do you really want to blow our cover?”

Jonas sighed. “No, Gideon.” He hated it when she was right. Silently, he took her in his arms and they started dancing among the crowd.

“I am pleased to see you remember the dancing lessons your mother gave you.”

Jonas smiled softly. “One, two, three, one, two, three,” he counted as his mother had when he was a child. Something told him she’d get a laugh out of this whenever Gideon told her about their latest escapade. Just once it would be nice if the android was loyal to him and not his parents.

“Spin me out and back in.”

And so very demanding. His dad had warned him though. Jonas spun her out and back into his arms, hand falling to her waist again. It was strange that she was now so much smaller than him.

“There are two security guards at the west side entrance,” she murmured.

“I’m on it,” Sara replied through the comms. Jonas tried to ignore how his heart fluttered at just the sound of her voice, but Gideon still gave him a knowing look.

“Shut up,” he muttered.

“I didn’t say a thing, my Captain.”

“I don’t know why we still had to go as a couple,” he complained for the fifth time. “Now that we have Sara-”

“We need her for recon. We’ve been over this.”

“I thought I was the Captain?”

“You are. I’m just your faithful guide,” she said serenely.

Jonas snorted, remembering what his father had told him. Gideon had all the power, always. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Yeah, and I’m still taller than you, Gigi.”

She stepped on his foot. Hard.

“Ow!”

“Oops.”

Jonas glared at her. She knew her steel skeleton hurt when she put force on it. “You did that on purpose.”

“Now you know I’m forbidden from hurting my beloved Captain. It goes against my code.” She smiled sweetly at him. Jonas shook his head at her. Gideon looked at something across the room and frowned. “Kiss me.”

“Excuse me?” His eyes nearly bugged out.

“Oh, don’t look so horrified. Just on the cheek. We’re about to be found out.”

“But-”

“Now.”

Sighing internally, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek, kissing her as he would his own mother. Gideon returned it and scooched in closer. She smiled when she saw the owner walk away.

“Good work.”

“Thank you.” He felt a surge of pride as she complimented him.

“Guys, I found it!” Sara called on the comms.

Jonas looked down at Gideon and nodded. “We’re on our way.”

* * *

**2\. Marriage**

“Do you realize in an hour, you’ll actually be married?” Sara whispered in his ear.

Jonas’ stomach turned. “Please stop talking.” He felt sick at the very thought of it.

“You should have seen our last wedding. Jonas was barely up to my waist, he brought me flowers and everything,” Gideon said with a touch of nostalgia.

“I was five!” he hissed. He hadn’t known any better.

“He was so in love with me, it was adorable. I’ll have to show you pictures some time.”

“No, you will not!” He did not need Sara to see any of the embarrassing pictures from before he was ten years old.

“Did he wear a suit?” asked Sara.

“With the cutest little bowtie you’ve ever seen! Oh, his father had to pick him up when it was time to kiss the bride.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much,” Jonas muttered.

Gideon’s circuits glitched for a moment, as she tried to tell herself he didn’t really mean it. “But we’re getting married,” she said sadly. “I even bought the dress.” She looked down at the white lace wedding dress she’d bought just for the occasion. She felt like a princess.

Jonas shook his head. “This entire thing is ridiculous. It can’t actually be legal, can it?”

“Interplanetary marriages are largely recognized by planet Earth in the thirty-first century,” Gideon told him brightly.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” he moaned. What was he supposed to tell his dad?

“Well you should have thought of that before you proposed,” Gideon said succinctly.

“How was I supposed to know passing you the stupid rock was taken as a ceremonial act of marriage?”

“You would have known if you’d read the literature I gave you the night before the mission,” she lectured him. “It is not some stupid rock. It was the O’tarem. A rock from their sacred mountain where it’s said the Goddess resides. It would be sacrilegious to back out now. We should be grateful they’re letting us carry it out in Earthen customs. I don’t think you’d want to be put into a magical coma as per their customs.”

There was a knock on the door and the one-eyed alien walked in and bowed. “The priestess is ready for you.”

“Wonderful.” Gideon stood up and fluffed her dress and fixed her veil. “I cannot wait to tell your father we’re married again. Gideon Hunter has such a nice ring to it. Oh, which reminds me, Sara, do you have the rings?”

“I’ve got them.” Sara patted her pocket.

“Lovely. I’ll meet you out there, husband.” Gideon kissed Jonas’ cheek and winked before heading out of the small holding room.

Jonas thought he was having a panic attack. His heart was beating too fast and he felt flush and sweaty all over.

“Getting cold feet?” Sara teased.

“She can’t really go through with this. She’s just doing this to teach me a lesson. Captain is always prepared for anything, and what not. She won’t actually marry me.” If his years with Gideon had taught him anything, it was that she had the most unique punishment methods ever.

“Are you sure about that?”

Jonas gave Sara a pale faced look. “Nope.”

* * *

**3\. Food**

“Open up.”

“No.”

“Jonas!”

“I don’t like broccoli!”

Sara giggled as she sipped her iced tea and watched the two of them. They were certainly garnering looks from the rest of the patrons of the restaurant. Jonas shot her a look and glared at Gideon.

“I am not a child,” he hissed lowly.

“Well then, you can prove it and eat your vegetables,” she said primly. Gideon speared a piece of the broccoli and held it out for him. “Come on.”

Jonas continued to glare at her, which Gideon met with a steely look of her own. Of course, being an android, she won the staring match. Finally, he leaned in and took it in his mouth.

“Good boy!” she said, pleased.

Jonas flushed, feeling the back of his neck heat up. “You are so embarrassing, Gigi.”

“I am what I need to be. Now, have another bite.” She held out another piece of broccoli for him. It was never-ending! Beside them, Sara continued to stifle her laughs and focus on her own food.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Gideon said lowly.

Jonas remembered how little he liked the hard way from when he was younger and ate the broccoli. “I better be getting jelly beans after this.”

“If you finish all your vegetables.”

“Please, Gigi?” He leaned in close and batted his eyelashes, kissing her cheek.

Sure enough, she melted at the mere look at him. “Fine. Jelly beans and peppermints.”

He smirked, happy to have gotten the upper hand. Around them, people looked at them with the smallest amount of whispering. “What’s going on?”

“People just think you two are cute,” Sara said uninterestedly.

“Why would they-”

“Well he is adorable, isn’t he, Sara?” Gideon cupped his cheek and gave him a loving look, reminding him of the time his mother had called him ‘a handsome young man’.

“Extremely.”

Jonas flushed as he caught a glance of Sara’s brilliant smile. “Thanks,” he squeaked, before clearing his throat.

“Now, finish your vegetables, young man. I will not tell you again.” Gideon held out the last piece of broccoli for him.

Stifling a groan, he ate it. Jonas deserved lots and lots of jelly beans for this.

* * *

**4\. Reunion**

“Gideon!!”

“Jonas!”

Gideon ran straight into his arms and hugged him tightly. He picked her up and spun her around and held her close. Sara watched them at Jonas’ side with a soft look in her eyes before noticing the stranger that had trailed after Gideon.

“Man, she really loves this Jonas guy,” the stranger muttered.

“I was so worried I lost you,” Gideon whispered, cradling Jonas’ face.

“I’m fine. I swear, Gigi.” He rested his hands over hers.

“Did they hurt you?” Her eyes narrowed as she began examining him for any scratches.

“Gigi, Gigi-Gideon! I’m fine, I swear. We made it out fine.” He held onto her hands and hugged her again, kissing her hair and touching her forehead with his.

“Bastards. I’ll kill them, I swear.”

“Language,” he teased.

“I can’t bear to lose you,” Gideon whispered. “If anything ever happened to you-”

“I know, I know. But I promise, I’m fine,” he insisted. “You can do a full check up on me in the medbay. I promise.”

“Oh, I intend to, Captain. A complete checkup, including the blood test. No arguments. Got it?”

Jonas rolled his eyes. “Yes, Gideon.”

“I was so scared,” she whispered again.

Jonas held her close. “I love you too.”

Sara watched them quietly, not wanting to interrupt their reunion. She knew just how worried Jonas had been for Gideon’s safety when they’d been separated.

“He loves her just as much,” she finally told the stranger, “if anything ever happened to Jonas…I think Gideon would rather die.”

* * *

**5\. Nightmare**

“Jonas, Jonas, wake up, darling.” Gideon tried to wake up the sleeping Captain as he thrashed in his sleep. “It’s a nightmare, sweetheart, wake up.”

He jolted up with a gasp. “Gigi?” he croaked.

“I’m here.” Gideon gathered him up in her arms like she had when he was a little boy and stroked his hair. “What was it about?”

“Fire. Mum died, there was a man…” He held her tightly.

“You haven’t had that nightmare since you were a little boy.”

“It always feels so real.”

She hushed him comfortingly. “Just a nightmare, my Little Captain. Think you can go to sleep again?”

Jonas tensed, almost scared to close his eyes and be assaulted with the images again. Gideon helped him lie down again and held him close.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep again,” she murmured.

“Will you sing to me?” he asked. Rip had always sang to him when he was a child and couldn’t sleep.

“Of course.” She started humming and softly singing, feeling him relax slowly in her arms. She patted his back, basically rocking him into a gentle rhythm as if he were a baby.

“Sweet dreams, my Little Captain,” she whispered.

Gideon stayed and watched over him as the hours passed. Every little toss and turn she was there for and looked over him. He didn’t wake again, simply slept soundly in her arms. The doors opened hours later and Gideon glared at the visitor.

“Oops, sorry, I didn’t mean to – thought this was the bathroom – I’ll just-”

The man left, quickly realizing that Gideon was none too pleased, and bumped into Sara on his way out. The other woman ducked into the room.

“Sorry, he’s still lost and confused,” she apologized for the guest.

“Most humans are,” Gideon said coldly.

“Shouldn’t you be charging?” Sara frowned in concern.

“I will. He had a nightmare, I wanted to make sure he was all right.”

Sara made a soft sound, a sound that would be made when seeing a small puppy. “He’s so cute. Like an angel,” she whispered.

“Should have seen him when he was a child.” Blonde tufts of hair, sparkling blue eyes, the chubby cheeks, sweet smile, absolutely cherubic.

“Must have been so cute,” she whispered, reaching out before dropping her hand.

Gideon looked at her knowingly. “Want to take my place while I go charge?”

Sara blushed furiously. “No, I mean, I’m sure Jonas won’t want to wake up with me in his bed. It would – it would be weird, right?”

“I imagine it would be no stranger than him waking with me in his bed.”

“Still, I should go, I’ll make breakfast,” Sara offered. “Yeah, that’s what I’ll do.” She really didn’t like the smirk on Gideon’s face. Jonas was right, the android was just too expressive.

“Whatever you say, Miss Diggle.”

* * *

**+1 Mother**

“You need another jacket.”

“Gideon, I’m wearing two sweaters and a parka.”

“You should carry one, just in case. It’s supposed to be cold. Oh, mittens and a scarf!” Gideon ran out of the room.

Jonas huffed and took his seat, barely able to move under all the layers of clothing. Beside him, Sara laughed heartily.

“I see once again you’re enjoying my suffering?”

“I just think it’s cute.”

“What is?”

Sara shrugged. “I don’t know. She’s just, she’s such a mother to you all the time. It’s sweet.”

Jonas raised an eyebrow and looked at her. That was a first. Most people had automatically assumed on their missions that Gideon was his girlfriend or wife, which couldn’t be further from the truth (despite what Gideon said, a marriage certificate that he wrote in crayon at the age of five was not valid!). This was perhaps one of the few times – if not only – that someone had rightly interpreted their relationship.

“She really is, in a way, a second mother to me. Even my parents say so.”

“It’s really sweet how much she loves you.”

Jonas shrugged. When she put it that way, he had to be nice to Gideon. Even if she was an overly worried godmother and babysitter. “Not like she ever says it,” he muttered.

“Actions speak louder than words.”

Gideon entered the room again. “I found them. And a hat!”

Jonas shook his head, dreading even more clothes. “It’s not going to be that cold!”

Gideon glared at him. “Don’t argue with me and just put them on, Captain Hunter.”

He huffed and took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Gideon turned to Sara next.

“And just where do you think you’re going dressed like that? I gave you a lovely winter coat, what happened to it?”

Sara’s eyes widened. “Well, it was just really heavy and thick and I – I’ll just go get it now.”

“Mmhmm.” Gideon eyed her as she left the room. This time, it was Jonas’ turn to laugh.

“About time you mothered someone else.”

“Excuse me? I’m hardly the maternal type. I don’t even like kids.”

“You loved me.”

“Yes, and you’re the reason I don’t like kids anymore,” she said in deadpan.

Jonas shook his head at her. “You really trust me to run this mission by myself?”

“No. But you won’t be by yourself, you’ll Miss Diggle with you.”

“Yeah, and for once people won’t think we’re a couple.” Maybe for once someone would mistake him and Sara for a couple instead.

“I don’t know why you look so put out by the idea of being in a relationship with me. You wanted to marry me, you know?”

“Yes, Gigi. I know.”

“I’m just saying. Your father never complained when we went undercover as a couple.”

“Gideon,” he said tiredly. He was rather tired of being compared to his father constantly.

Gideon gave him an apologetic look and kissed his forehead. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it. I swear.”

He squeezed her hand. “It’s okay. Besides, you can’t tell me you don’t get annoyed by it too?”

Gideon shrugged. “What does it matter what people think? I know what you are to me, and if people interpret looking after you as being in love with you, then that’s their problem, not mine. I will never stop…caring for you, my Captain.”

“I know, Gigi. I love you too.”

Gideon smiled at him, before adding, “But I am putting my foot down at true love’s kiss. I’ve kissed enough frogs for your father. Never again!”


End file.
